Poinsétia
by Tha Black
Summary: Beleza vermelha, viciante, embargadora, indolente. Substância tóxica que consome.


**N/T: Contém incesto e NC-17, estão avisados. **

* * *

**POINSÉTIA**'  
por Luna Black

"**Como vinha encorajar minha vida errada que eu tanto temia, viver errado me atraía."**

* * *

**#**

* * *

_Ginny_. Causa das transformações. Essas que ocorrem em um curto período de tempo. Quanto mais curto, mais profundo, mais intenso, mais doloroso. Sempre mais, nunca menos. Porque ela era mais, era tudo. Uma maçã vermelha no topo da árvore. A mais desejada, mais bonita, mais vermelha. Vermelha cor de verão, calor, paixão, amor. Vermelho como o batom esquecido dentro do armário, vermelho cor de rosas. Vermelho como o sangue. O mesmo sangue.

_GinRon_. Vida e sonho juntos. No mesmo quarto, na mesma cama. Sob o mesmo céu. O céu do verão. Estação onde as estrelas brilham mais fortes, mais intensas. Calor que a faz passear de vestido, leve, fino, solto. Omoplatas cheias de sardas. Com sandálias abertas, os pequenos pés e um insano desejo de tocá-los. De tocá-la.

_Poinsétia_. Provar do veneno, pois é a única forma de conhecer seu sabor. Porque ver, observar, admirar, não era suficiente. Tocar. Deslizar as pontas dos dedos com força, porque a sensibilidade, nas minhas grandes e desajeitadas mãos, era pouca. Contrastar com sua sutileza, seu cuidado. Estremecer, ofegar. Provar do pecado, da paixão. Beleza vermelha, viciante, embargadora, indolente.

_Verão_. Lugar abençoado, era a 'Toca. Um dos poucos lugares do país em que a estação não era insossa – como em toda Inglaterra. Mesmo que, de manhã, o gramado aparecia esmaecido. E a melodia saia da boca dela, cantarolando alegre, divertida. Uma flor _ruiva_ entre a coloração insípida do céu, da grama.

_Rubro_. Vermelho vigoroso. Nos cabelos cor de fogo, no sangue, nos lábios, na estação, nas maçãs, no batom. Cor da paixão, cor do pecado, cor do perigo. E ela – ah! –, ela não tinha noção sobre o mundo, sobre nada, ela não falava, mas eu sabia que não sentia culpa, desconforto, arrependimento. Conduzindo tudo de forma errada, ela gostava. Correr riscos a excitava.

_Bronze_. Repleta de formas ainda infantis. Cheia de querer. Usando saltos quando ninguém estava por perto. Ler com falsa concentração quando a sala estava cheia. E então, quando estávamos ela e eu, deitar no chão de bruços, balançando as pernas no ar, fitando a lareira apagada, provocando, insinuando. O vestido de verão cobria suas coxas, mas seus tornozelos finos e brancos à mercê, delicados, chamativos.

_Bloody Mary_². Mordendo os lábios, olhos fechados, enrolada em um lençol cor de creme. O desejo descendo por minha garganta ao em engolir em seco, os sentidos aguçados, a mente tonta. Visão embaçada, respiração acelerada, paixão chispando. Pernas bambas, mãos suando, boca seca. Eram essas todas as sensações de tomar aquela bebida. Porém eu nunca a tomara, a não ser se tentar devorá-la com o olhar enquanto dormia era me embebedar. Então eu deveria ser um alcoólatra, impregnado com a sensação da respiração irregular, do perfume que vinha de todos os lugares do aposento.

_Chama_. Fogo que não se apaga, que inflama, que se derrama. Transborda, se expande por todas as células. Causa. Queima no interior, esquenta, ferve. Tudo era demais. Tocar mais, sentir mais, excitar mais. Querer, pecar, errar, temer, mais. Demais. Lábios grossos, entreabertos, convidativos, extremos.

_Demônio_. Ah, como não havia nada de ingênuo naquela criatura. Em sua dança, vulgarizando, exibindo. Diabólica inocência que serpenteava nos pequenos seios cobertos por uma ínfima peça de roupa. Sua renda vermelha escondendo o baixo ventre, mostrando suas pernas compridas, os pequenos pés descalços, a barriga branca, delicada, cor de estrela. E os seios subindo e descendo em sua respiração controlada. O umbigo, uma abertura delineada, funda, pedindo, lutando. As sobrancelhas finas e alouradas, pequena peça de pecado. Alma satânica, impura, substancial, _humana_. Meu deleite insaciável, impróprio, fugaz.

* * *

**#**

* * *

O vento da noite batia contra meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem automaticamente, como uma ordem. Algo que eu deveria fazer mesmo sem saber ao certo porquê fazia. Então, abria os olhos novamente e voltava a sentir a terra, a grama, as pedras embaixo dos meus pés, machucando, ferindo.

Escalei a pedra, sentando-me e agarrando-me aos joelhos para não cair. Era o lugar mais alto, pois ficava em cimo do morro. Atrás de mim estava minha casa, grande e torta, e eu me sentia livre ali em cima. Era escuro, como se as luzes estivessem apagadas, me fazendo sentir uma liberdade que eu não possuía, que eu desconhecia.

Era uma brisa quente de verão que trazia aquele perfume adocicado, aquele que saía de dentro de seu quarto, pela janela, espalhado por todos os cantos, batendo contra minhas costas e arrepiando os pêlos da minha nuca. Eu a sentia como se estivesse ali, segurando minhas mãos ou deitando sua cabeça em meu peito.

O consumado pecado de todas as noites de verão. Em todas aquelas em que as estrelas brilhavam e teimavam em aparecer mais, tão parecidas e idênticas a ela. Em todos os aspectos de sua beleza eu insistia em ver o seu interior difuso, não me consumava com sua face, tendo suas sardas me incomodando cada vez que nos encarávamos.

Ginny era, em todas as horas, como as estrelas do céu, deitando em minha cama ao anoitecer e saindo do meu quarto ao nascer do sol. Eu vagava pelo infinito todas as noites e pela terra durante o dia. Ela estaria presente mesmo quando não estivesse por perto.

E então eu só conseguia olhar para cima, sem desejar ver os campos à minha frente, aquele céu, que era o reflexo dos meus pensamentos e suas estrelas – que não só me levavam à Ginny -, mas também refletiam minhas dúvidas e principalmente, meus medos.

Havia uma dor contida naquela brisa que tocava minha pele, que fazia meu peito nu se arrepiar e meus olhos se fecharem em exaustão. Eu sentia a textura áspera da pedra debaixo dos meus pés já machucados.

E me lembrava dos dias seguintes, que não gostaria de ver e viver, observando os vales que só se iluminavam com a fraca luz da lua, um reflexo pálido do sol. E me surgia o desejo de viver os dias anteriores, viver mais e ver mais... Amar mais e não demais.

Mas ela me entorpecia e eu delirava, vagando pelos campos abertos, descalço e sem camisa, deixando parte de mim para trás e tentando, em vão, livrar-me de algum peso que carregava em minha consciência.

Meus olhos se abriam e com eles o mais intenso suspiro, aquele que vinha de algum lugar que escondia meus segredos. As estrelas caíam sobre meu corpo, as sardas nos faziam iguais e o brilho intenso dos olhos dela me fazia esquecer de tudo por um segundo. Delirar. Esquecer. Amar. E odiar-me.

Era uma tortura prazerosa, porém, e eu e ela voltávamos ao início de todas as noites. E o fato de ela voltar, Ginny, suas sardas, seu corpo, seu brilho, e eu me esquecia do que era e de quem era.

Eu era e não queria ser, seguir.

Tremo sempre ao primeiro contato, ao sentir suas mãos frias tocarem minhas costas. Hesito e não me movo. E, mais uma vez, sinto as lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto e se tornarem mais vívidas conforme a brisa as toca, secando-as.

Ela beija minhas costas nuas, pontua cada sarda. Era como se contasse cada estrela do céu. Contudo era eu quem contava as estrelas, chorava silenciosamente e sentia-a colocar suas mãos frias sobre as minhas, apoiar sua cabeça em meu ombro e tentava olhar para o mesmo ponto no céu que eu mirava.

Eu fechava os olhos e deixava as lágrimas continuarem a cair teimosamente. Ginny não via o que eu via porque não podia entrar em minha mente, não podia saber que ela preenchia todo e qualquer pensamento. Por isso, mais uma vez, ela se preparava para ir embora.

Contudo, ela voltaria e na noite seguinte deixaria a porta do quarto aberta.

Eu apertava os olhos com força, sem conseguir afastá-la, e mais uma vez ela iria embora sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela se viraria e me deixaria, soltando seu longo e misterioso suspiro. Não diria nada.

E como eu poderia seguir com _ou_ sem Ginny? Como poderia seguir cheio de incertezas, se eu já era incerto por mim mesmo e com ela o meu mundo se enchia de algo novo - de um aperto no peito e a expectativa de que poderia acontecer, que havia uma ínfima e pequena chance? Como?

E era por isso que eu voltava ao quarto dela todas as noites.

Mesmo com o medo, eu ainda tinha esperanças de um futuro não tão doloroso.

E Ginny era minha causa.

Eu nunca ouvia suas palavras, só seu longo e profundo suspiro capaz de causar uma avalanche em meu corpo e alma. Eu desejava e precisava ouvir qualquer frase – "Quero ir com você", "Não vou seguir com você".

Eu não ousava perguntar e muito menos sabia quais seriam as palavras que acabariam com aquele silêncio que existia entre nós. Um abismo entre um anjo e um demônio, entre o certo e o errado, Yin e Yang. Irmãos. Amantes.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Eu ignorei minha consciência mais uma vez. Era a primeira vez que eu ia até o quarto dela. Encontrei seu corpo deitado de lado na cama, olhando para fora, para o céu estrelado. Encostei a porta e ela não se virou para me olhar.

Sentei na beirada de sua cama, olhando para o céu também. E era o mesmo que olhar para ela. Tão intensa quanto a noite, tão parecida comigo. Um espelho do céu, minha irmã. Levei minha mão até o rosto de Ginny, tocando-a de leve enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Suspirei e desci minha mão por seu colo, afastando a camisola cor de creme, tocando seus pequenos seios.

Havia uma excitação a cada toque pesado. Porque eram todos únicos e mesmo assim tão iguais, aquele corpo tão familiar para mim. Envolvi minha mão em um deles, ela estremecia e gemia baixo. Era como tocar as estrelas.

Ela se levantou, inclinando-se sobre mim. Procurou meus lábios, tocando-os primeiro com as mãos. Sua carícia era agradável e eu fechei os olhos. Tocou seus lábios nos meus e senti um aperto no peito. Sem hesitar, tomei-a para mim, segurando sua nuca com a outra mão.

Senti o ar fugir do meu corpo quando ela enfiou as mãos dentro das minhas calças. Estremeci. Nossos narizes se encostaram, provocando cócegas nela. Ginny riu baixinho e eu permaneci em silêncio. Ela olhou nos meus olhos, furtiva, ameaçadora. Sua mão se movia rapidamente para cima e para baixo.

"Do que você tem medo, Ron?", ela perguntou e eu hesitei, ofegante. Ponderei, confabulando. Extasiado, sofrendo.

"Eu? Eu tenho medo de tudo, eu tenho medo de quem sou, do que eu vi, do que eu fiz, mas acima de tudo, eu tenho medo de sair desse quarto e nunca mais sentir na minha vida o que eu sinto com você."

Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás e me dei alguns segundos, para só então olhá-la novamente. Ginny havia se levantado e deixara a camisola escorregar, mostrando-me seu corpo pequeno. Ela segurou minhas mãos, fazendo-me ficar de pé. Suas mãos abaixaram minha calça e eu a empurrei até a janela, sentando-a e olhando em seus olhos. Resvalou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e eu a beijei com amor.

Era sôfrego, mas desta vez foi diferente. Sempre a beijava como se fosse o último beijo, com desespero, com rapidez. Segurei seus cabelos, afagando sua cabeça. Nossas línguas eram uma só e havia um carinho novo. Beijei-a com demora, como se fosse o primeiro beijo. Como se aquele fosse o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas. Como se houvesse muitos dias e noites pela frente. O céu invocava um suplício silencioso e o vento entrava com agouro.

Ginny era um espelho do céu e eu a fiz minha. Todos os meus sentidos estavam mais aguçados: o cheiro característico dela invadindo minhas narinas, o toque quente do seu corpo no meu. Havia também o gosto do seu beijo, o som dos seus gemidos. E existia ela. Ela invadia o meu olhar, cravava-se em minha alma, ela era o espelho das noites de verão, do calor, do rubro e do creme.

Deixou sua cabeça cair para trás enquanto eu ainda investia, alcançando pouco depois e tarde demais aquela sensação maravilhosa. Aquela sensação que se perde depois de passado algum tempo, enchendo minha cabeça de dúvidas e medos. Ela me abraçou com força, eu ainda estava dentro dela. Ginny ainda fazia _parte_ de mim, parte do que eu era. Uma parte do que poderíamos ser juntos, mas não seríamos.

"Ron, o que você quer?", Ginny perguntou soltando um longo suspiro.

Eu senti o chão desaparecer sob meus pés. Eu esperara por dias que ela me dissesse o que eu queria. Então ela me perguntava. Esperava ouvir uma resposta. Mas eu não sabia o que ela gostaria de escutar. E, talvez por isso, eu me separei dela e virei lhe as costas.

Nós dois deixamos de ser um quando eu comecei a vestir minha calça. Nós dois deixamos de ser _nós_ devido à minha atitude. Minhas palavras deixaram de fazer sentido quando eu soltei um longo suspiro e saí do quarto dela.

E eu tive medo de seguir _sem_ ela.

E nós nunca mais fomos _um_ depois daquele dia.

E as noites de verão adquiriram certo ar melancólico.

E, pela primeira vez, eu entendi que minha cabeça era um campo de batalha. Eu deixei a poeira levantar e não enxerguei o campo à minha frente. Eu não vi o amor que eu sentia por ela. Eu não olhei para mais nada, nem para o que eu queria.

E agora que aquela guerra maldita havia acabado, só agora, eu via os corpos mortos no chão, via os machucados em meu corpo, via minha cabeça confusa e o fim daquilo que me fez vivo. Do seu amor que me fez correr riscos, cometer pecados. Da vida que eu abdicara. Quem era malévolo, afinal? Certamente eu. Eu quem negara a alegria, a paixão, depois de a ter consumido, provado.

Eu nunca mais sentiria o que eu senti _com_ ela.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Substância tóxica que consome. Vermelho desbotado. Macieiras mortas, jardim devastado. Uma menina magoada, encolhida no canto do quarto, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Suspiros de dor, lágrimas derramadas por amor. Um rosto de boneca manchado de vermelho ao redor dos olhos. Frágil, amuada. Sentimentos destroçados, dor, erro. Vida e sonho separados. Diria até que emagrecera muito em uma noite. Ela parecia menor, mais magra, mais pálida. Machucava a visão, entorpecia.

"Que durasse para sempre", engoliu o choro, a garganta apertava. "Ou que nunca tivesse acontecido", desolado, fechei a porta. O que ela queria, era o que eu queria. E agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, para amar mais... E não demais.

E aquilo foi o bastante para acabar comigo.

* * *

fim

* * *

**Nota':** É uma planta, às vezes confundida com uma flor devido às suas folhas semelhantes a pétalas de flores vermelhas. A _**Euphorbia pulcherrima**_ significa "a mais bela das eufórbias" (eufórbia – _**Euphorbia**_ - é um gênero de plantas). A _**Poinsétia**_ se caracteriza pela produção de substâncias tóxicas.

**Nota²:** Referência a um coquetel feito com vodka e suco de tomate.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **Mlle Marie**, que betou um pedaço da fic (L, a **Artêmis Granger**, que betou a fic inteirinha, a **Thai**, que revisou e fez a capa mais linda do mundo, a **Mia Galvez**, que também revisou pra mim e fez comentários muito amor durante a fic, a **Kim**, porque tiop assim, fez um challenge apertavelmente foda. 8D


End file.
